South Park Smut
by GuardianofKingdomHearts
Summary: This is stuff I did while I had no internet and I wanted to write a story with these girls. Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, but I do own Lena, Melody, Karin, Anya, Kylie and Erica plus the story lines. There WILL be a story afterwards.


South Park High School Smut Stories

Chapter 1: Erica and Cartman

"Leave me be fatass, " a young girl with mid back length brown hair, bright brown eyes wearing a red three quarter sleeved shirt over a blue tank top, tan pants and red and brown converse says to a slightly overweight boy with face length brown eyes, dark brown eyes wearing a brown t-shirt, blue jeans and red vans.

"Come on Erica, please! I need a partner for this!" the boy says as he gives puppy dog eyes. The girl, Erica, sighs and looks at him.

"Do I really have to help you with this, Cartman? It's kinda embarrassing," Erica asks. The boy, Cartman, nods his head and the girl sighs. She finally agrees to help Cartman with his little project.

Later, Erica sits across from five girls in the cafeteria and ignores their shocked looks.

"you agreed to help fatass!?" a girl with red hair in pigtails, light green eyes wearing a neon green shirt over a purple tank top, orange pants and green and orange converse yells.

"Kylie….it's not that bad as you make it seem," Erica says to the red head. The girl, Kylie looks at the two blondes and the two ravenettes at the table.

"you guys are hearing this right!? She agreed to help fatass!" Kylie yells.

"K-Kylie….maybe y-you shouldn't….t-talk so loud," a girl with two tone blonde hair, dullish green eyes wearing a light green top, dark green pants and green converse while holding a portable coffee mug says as she twitches.

"Twitch has a point Lie, you really are overreacting. Just calm and take a breather," a girl with mid back length black hair, dark blue eyes wearing a dark blue shirt, a yellow skirt, blue and yellow converse and a cross necklace says putting a hand on the two toned blonde's shoulder causing the girl, Twitch, to shake more. Kylie looks at the two in shock and looks at the other two.

"what do you two think? Am I overreacting again?" she asks.

"Actually, yeah. I mean, Erica is a big girl….she can take care of herself" a girl with shoulder length blonde hair, bright blue eyes wearing a pink short sleeved shirt over an orange tank top, pink skirt and orange converse says.

"I have to agree with Karin on this one. We aren't so little anymore….we don't need the eldest quint to look after us now. So Melody is right," a girl with chest length black hair, ice blue eyes wearing a black t-shirt, red pants, red and black converse and a cross necklace says looking at the blonde, Karin, and the other ravenette, Melody. Kylie huffs, grabs her backpack and heads to her class.

"thanks guys….i really needed that," Erica says as she slowly eats her lunch.

"what does he need your help with anyway?" Karin asks.

"Who needs whose help now?" a male voice says. The five girls look up to see six boys standing by their table.

"Like I said before, who needs whose help?" a boy with blonde hair tied into a lose ponytail, sky blue eyes wearing an orange t-shirt, black pants and pink converse asks as he sits next to Karin.

"Well Erica has to help Cartman with something Kenny," the ravenette with the red shirt says as she cuts her food.

"Thanks a heap Lena," Erica mumbles as the guys begin to question her. The girl, Lena, smiles and eats her food.

"Why would you agree to help fatass?" the blonde boy, Kenny, asks as he steals a bite of Karin's food.

"He begged me to help him and I couldn't say no" Erica says as she looks down at her food.

"Erica, you didn't have to help him. I think he could have been fine on his own," a boy with neck length curly bright red hair, dark green eyes wearing an orange shirt, black pants and green converse says to the brunette girl.  
>"I know Kyle…but I could never say no to him," Erica says as she sighs heavily. The boy, Kyle, pats her shoulder and they all hear the bell ring. The eleven people all grab their bags then head to their respected classrooms for their next lesson. At the end of the day, the six girls meet up with seven guys.<p>

"Erica, come on. Let's go work!" Cartman says as he grabs the girl's hand and pulls her to his car. Erica waves to the others as they drive away and to Cartman's house. They go in, say hello to Cartman's mother and head up to the male's room.

"Alright Eric….time for your first lesson in romance," Erica says as she sits on the bed across from the heavy boy.  
>"Now, when do you say to a girl who she says hello Eric?" Erica asks.<p>

"Sup ho," the boy answers and sees the girl sigh.

"we have a long way to go Eric," She says as they begin again. Weeks pass and Erica continues to give Cartman his romance lessons.

"Alright, now….pretend I am the girl you like. When I say Good Morning Eric, how do you respond?" Erica asks as she sits in front of the heavy male.

"Good Morning Erica," he says and sees the girl smile.

"You've got it. Good job. Now, tomorrow you will show everyone what you have been learning," the brunette girl says as she stands and fixes her skirt. She is shocked when the boy hugs her and she blushes heavily.

"Thank you so much Erica! With this, Angela will be so impressed with my gentlemanness!" Cartman says and Erica smiles sadly. The next day, the others notice that Cartman has been a gentleman to the new girl in school.

"Woah, who knew fatass had it in him?" Kenny says as he holds Karin in his arms. Erica closes her locker and goes to class. The others all notice that and are worried.  
>"Guys….i'm worried for Erica. I mean, she really likes Cartman," Lena says as she looks at her sister walk away.<p>

"everyone, can I please have your attention?" Cartman asks during lunch later that day. Everyone in the cafeteria looks at the overweight boy as he walks over to Angela.

"Angela, I would like to ask you a very important question. Would you like to go to prom with me?" Cartman asks as he pulls out a thing of flowers.  
>"Oh, Eric. I'd be honored to!" Angela says as she hugs the boy. Erica walks in just as the two hug and she is shocked. She gets tears in her eyes as she looks down at the letter she wrote to the boy to confess her feelings to him and to ask him to prom. Erica throws it on the ground and runs out of the school. Kylie runs after her and holds her tightly.<p>

"It'll be okay Rica," the read head says as she rubs her sister's back gently. Erica cries into the slightly elder girl's shoulders and they walk to their house. The night of prom rolls around and Erica sits as the others fix her make-up.

"I don't understand why I have to go….i have no date or anything like that," the brunette girl says as she is stood up then put in a red dress. The four other girls step back and look at her in awe.

"Wow~. If we knew how pretty you looked in a formal dress, we would put you in one all the time~." Melody says as she brings the slightly older girl to a full length mirror. Erica is shocked to see herself in the dress with the make-up. The five girls hear the door open and see a young girl with shoulder length blonde hair, ocean blue eyes wearing a sea green dress.

"The guys are here for us," she says and smiles.

"Thanks Anya. We will be down in a bit," Karin says and smiles as the young girl, Anya, heads downstairs. The five older sisters walk down to see the five guys waiting for them. They all head to the school for prom. Erica walks in behind the couples and looks around. She walks into someone and the boy catches her before she falls.

"Are you alright Erica?" the boy asks. Erica looks at him and smiles lightly.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thank you for catching me Token," the girl says. The boy, Token, smiles and offers her his hand.

"Would you care to dance with me?" Token asks. Erica nods and the two go on the dance floor then they begin to slow dance, not knowing that a pair of eyes is watching them. As the night goes on, Erica spends time with Token and she follows him to the hotel room he rented for the night.

"Token…I've never done this before. I'm kinda scared," Erica says as the male pulls the straps of her dress down and kisses her neck.  
>"Don't worry. I'll teach you everything you need to know," he says and pulls her to the bed. Just as they start to lean in to kiss, the door bangs open and they look up to see Cartman standing there looking jealous.<p>

"get off of her now!" he yells and Token runs out of the room scared. Erica sits up and looks at the heavy set male.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your date?" she asks with a bitter voice. Erica is shocked when Cartman sits on the bed and lays his head on her shoulder.

"I'm glad I got here in time…..i didn't want Token to be your first. That spot is mine only," he says and looks up with a smile on his face.

"W-What are you trying to say Eric?" the brunette girl asks and she is shocked as the brunette boy pulls her into his lap and kisses her sweetly.

"I love you Erica Montiago…..i always have. Angela and I made a plan to get your jealous but I guess it kinda backfired on us….I'm sorry I made you feel so bad Erica," Cartman says as he holds the girl tightly. Erica smiles and kisses him suddenly causing them to fall back on the bed. Cartman flips them so Erica is under him as they continue to kiss. Erica pulls away and pants up at Cartman causing him to smile lightly. They quickly get undressed and Erica gets on her knees in front of the boy.  
>"are you sure you want to do this? We can wait until we are married," Cartmand says as he looks down at the girl.<p>

"I want to….i want you to make love to me," Erica says as she takes Cartman's cock in her mouth. The boy moans as the girl bobs her head quickly. Erica closes her eyes as she continues bobbing and her eyes widen as she feels the pre-cum touch her tongue. She pulls back and looks up at Cartman.

"I-I'm ready for you in me," Erica says and lays on the bed under Cartman. The boy puts on a condom and enters her slowly. The brunette girl closes her eyes tightly and feels a sharp pain in her lower abdomen.  
>"Are you alright?" Cartman asks seeing the girl below him wince heavily. Erica nods and tries to distract herself from the pain.<p>

"M-Move….please," She says and moans lightly feeling the heavy set male start moving slowly. They continue at a slow pace then they start to move faster.

"E-Eric!" the brunette girl yells as the boy hits a certain spot inside of her. Cartman keeps thrusting into that spot and he is slowly getting closer to climaxing.

"E-Erica, I'm gonna cum!" he yells and he cums inside of the condom. They both look at each other with tired smiles and they kiss before going to bed. The following Monday at school, the others see Erica and Cartman walk into the school, holding hands with one another.

"Well, looks like everything turned out well on prom night huh Mr. No-more-virgins," Kenny says looking at both Cartman and Kyle who blush heavily. Erica smiles, grabs her books from her locker and kisses Cartman's cheek.

"See you in Sex ed Eric," she says and walks away happily.

"You have sex ed?" Kenny asks, surprised.

"Nope," Cartman says walking away with a smirk. The others all look at the two walking away in shock.

"wait, so that's how you got together!?" a young female voice asks. Erica, now age 35, looks at her 10 year old daughter.

"Yes Emma, that's how your father and I got together. He made a stupid plan to get me jealous but it backfired," Erica says as she finishes cooking.  
>"That makes no sense what so ever," the girl, Emma, says as she crosses her arms and pouts.<p>

"I think it was a cute little story mommy," another female voice says and looks up with a smile.  
>"Thank you, Elisa. I'm glad you liked it," Erica says patting the other 10 year old's hair. The front door opens and the twins run to it.<p>

"DADDY'S HOME!" they yell as they tackle a 36 year old Cartman to the ground. The male has lost a lot of weight in the past years and he is now only 145 lbs.

"Hello my two beautiful daughters and hello my sexy wife," he says as he kisses the two young girls on their heads and kisses Erica on the lips.

"Ew, they're kissing again!" the two yell and giggles as Cartman starts to chase them. Erica smiles as she looks at her family and she knows….she couldn't be any happier.


End file.
